DE-AS-1 225 673 discloses a process for the dry reduction of iron ore in a multiple-deck furnace in the presence of a reducing gas and optionally a solid reducing agent. A dust separator for removing dust from the treated material is arranged above the multiple-deck furnace, it being possible to introduce the separated dust as recycled material into a central deck by means of conveyor devices.